matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Matrix Reloaded/Mistakes
The following list contains the errors overlooked by the editors in The Matrix Reloaded ---- Continuity: Bullet holes are already visible on a truck that will be shot at later in the freeway sequence. Continuity: When Morpheus stabs the sword into the trailer, it changes position in relation to the top of the trailer throughout the scene. Continuity: The shots between Neo dropping the suspended bullets in the Chateau scene and teh bullets landing do not match up properly; watch Neo's legs. They face directly at the camera and then to the side a few times. Same kind of thing happens with the Merovingian's legs. Continuity: When Trinity is driving down the freeway, the bullet holes in the right side of the car are not there on several occasions when the car comes into view from behind other vehicles. Continuity: When The Architect is talking to Neo, the tie tack he's wearing appears to have fallen out of the left collar (right side on the screen) in one shot. Seconds later, it's back in place. Continuity: When Trinity is driving on the freeway, her door is locked when seen from inside, but unlocked in exterior shots. Continuity: During the car chase, the twins shoot out most of the windows in the car that Trinity and Morpheus are driving in. But when seen from the inside of the car, the windows are intact and there is no shattered glass to be seen. Continuity': The cut on Trinity's right arm disappears and reappears throughout the freeway scene. Equipment Oddity: '''During the Freeway Chase, one of The Twins fires at Morpheus and Trinity's vehicle with an UMP. The weapon has impossible amount of ammunition, and is never shown reloading. If the Twin DID reload, it was never shown in any of the shots. '''Continuity: During the freeway chase there is a shot over the shoulder of one of the twins as he shoots at our hero's car. He rakes his stream of bullets from left to right following the car as it passes behind a white van, but there are already bullet holes in the van *before* the stream of bullets ever reaches it. Continuity: The tire on the front wheel of Trinity's Ducati 996 changes from slick to treaded a couple of times between shots. Continuity: When Smith is talking to Neo in the park after seeing the oracle, the direction of the sunlight over Smith doesn't match the shadows in the park. Continuity: When Neo meets the Oracle and she hands him a candy, she holds it out with the candy held between her fore- and middle fingers. When the camera shifts it is cradled in her palm, and then back to between her fingers. Continuity: When Neo, Trinity and Morpheus visit Merovingian and are first seated at the long table, Merovingian has a glass of red wine - the amount in the glass changes inconsistently between shots. Continuity: After one of the agents rips the roof off the car on the expressway, there are some shots that show the interior of the vehicle still dark as if the roof was still intact. Revealing mistakes: In the highway chase scene, when the agent leapfrogs onto the hood of a moving vehicle (which crushes into the ground in slow motion), you can see that the only light source is the sun, which is perpendicular to the highway (low and off to the right), and all objects in the scene are casting long shadows only to the left. The agent casts his long left shadow (which extends from the edge of the car's shadow as he lands on it), but also casts a second shadow just below and behind him directly on the car's hood. He is the only object in the scene that casts a downward shadow. Revealing mistakes: On the highway chase scene, after the agent jumps onto a car and then onto another car, the first car flips over and goes in slow motion you can see the roll bars and other equipment in the car, also there is no driver. Continuity: When Agent Johnson and Morpheus are fighting on top of the truck and Johnson hits Morpheus so does a huge back flip and at that moment a car passes the truck and on the back window of the car you can see the reflection of an exit sign, Morpheus completes his back flip and he is about to loose his balance, at that moment we see no exit sign for "miles". Crew or equipment visible: During Morpheus' "very meaning of our lives" speech, the boom operator and boom mic are visible, reflected in his sunglasses (particularly noticeable in Imax format). Continuity: One twin fires at a gold Chevy Tahoe that has come between his vehicle and Trinity's Cadillac. As we cut away, no shots have hit the roof of the Tahoe. When we cut to the front view of the car turning over, it has fifteen bullet holes in five neat rows in the roof which can not have appeared during the brief close-up of the gunman between the two shots. Continuity: In the Nebudchanezzar, Link unplugs Morpheus from the Matrix. In the close-up we see Morpheus opening his eyes in the bottom of the screen. When we cut back to the two-shot, Morpheus still has his eyes closed and opens them up quite deliberately moments later. Continuity: In the corridor of many doors where Neo fights all the Smiths the two furthest Smiths draw their guns twice. Continuity: In the tunnel scene to the freeway, the human police officers are driving a Chevrolet Caprice made prior to the 1994 model, from the next scenes, it appears to be a 1993 model with mirrors from a 1995 or later model. The Agents also are seen in this same car. Then the next interior scene of the Agent's police car shows then driving a 1994 or later model. The brief scene of the Agents following the Cadillac when the Twin is fighting in the car, shows the Agents driving a 1994 Caprice with side mirrors of the 1995 or later model years. Then when the Agent exits the Caprice to get on the roof, it is a 1995 or later model with the Impala style rear quarter window. When the Agent is firing at and bumping the Cadillac, the Caprice is a 1993 model with the mirrors of the 1995 or later years. Then the Caprice that crashes into the cushion barrels is a 1995 or later model. Continuity: The daylight running lights on Trinity's Cadillac turn off and on repeatedly between shots. Crew or equipment visible: A studio lighting fixture (with shield) is visible reflected in the left lens of Smith's sunglasses prior to the Burly Brawl, during every shot of Smith's face, while he talks with Neo. Continuity: In the highway chase, when the agent leapfrogs onto the hood of a car, there is a "Snap-on" delivery truck crossing the over-bridge. Its location changes between shots. Continuity: In the freeway chase, Agent Johnson jumps from an overpass onto the top of the truck carrying Morpheus and the Keymaker . Just before the truck goes beneath the overpass, a freeway distances sign (Whipple Ave ½, Woodside Rd 1-½, Marsh Road 3-¾) is briefly visible. As the truck emerges on the other side, the same sign appears again, behind Johnson, to the right. Continuity: When Morpheus, Neo, and the Keymaker encounter Smith in the door portal, when Smith is looking at them and saying, "This is a dead end", the reflection in his sunglasses shows an empty hallway. Crew or equipment visible: When Neo is opening a door, a close-up of him reaching for the doorknob shows a camera behind him. Revealing mistakes: When Trinity and The Keymaker are jumping off the overpass onto the bike transporter, flesh colored gloves can be seen on the hands of The Keymaker. Continuity: When Neo goes to put the key into the door leading to the source, the teeth on the key are facing down. In the next shot, the teeth are facing up. Continuity: During the Agent Thompson/Morpheus fight on top of the semi trailer, there are multiple shots in which the Keymaker should be visible but is not. The most noticeable is when Thompson flips Morpheus in the air and he lands on his hands at the edge of the semi trailer. Continuity: At the beginning of the freeway chase, after they come out of the parking garage, Trinity and Morpheus' car goes around a left turn. We then see the action from the twins' point of view, and during one shot the heroes' car is obviously stationary, parked diagonally against the sidewalk. It must be the heroes' car because no other car of that model is seen in the scene. Continuity: During the highway chase, Morpheus lands on the hood/windshield of the Firebird driven by Niobe. As he lands, the windshield cracks noticeably. During the time she whips out around the semi and pulls right in front of it, the cracks disappear and reappear. Revealing mistakes: After Agent Johnson lands on the hood of the car, and the doors blow open, the roll cage is visible inside. Crew or equipment visible: After Agent Johnson slams onto the hood of a car in the highway chase sequence and the car makes a forward pitch-flip, another car behind it (screen right) makes a left roll-flip, ostensibly because of the collision with the first car. Just to screen-right of the pitch-flip car and under the right tire of the roll-flip car, the black ramp it rides on that causes its right side to lift can be seen. Crew or equipment visible: Near the end of the Burly Brawl scene, when the Smiths begin dog-piling Neo, part of the set (including a light) can be seen in the upper right-hand corner for a couple frames. Continuity: On the Freeway, close-up shots of Trinity on the Ducati show her wearing different boots (with higher heels) than she normally wears. Continuity: At the beginning of the fight in the Merovingian's foyer, Neo stops his attackers' bullets and they fall to the floor. The fallen bullets disappear and reappear frequently throughout the sequence, most notably vanishing in the overhead shot (when Neo kicks the ponytailed man through the railing), but reappear moments later on the ground. Continuity: When Agent Smith attempts to "overwrite" Neo, a glossy black substance crawls over his body, but in reflection in Smiths glasses the substance is nowhere to be seen. Crew or equipment visible: During the meeting in the sewers, a car pulls up to the building; as it slows down, the legs of a camera operator are reflected in the bumper. Factual errors: When Trinity stops the motorcycle to avoid the truck, she doesn't shift down so it's impossible afterwards to gain speed as shown. Crew or equipment visible: In the yard/park with Smith and Neo, there is a light that is obviously not part of the yard/park because it can't be seen when Neo is introduced to the Smith clones. Revealing mistakes: During the fight scene just after Neo has seen the oracle, the metal pole he uses bends when two agents hold on to it. Revealing mistakes: In the Burly Brawl, near the beginning, Neo throws a kick at an Agent Smith Clone and the camera follows it horizontally as it flies into another clone before colliding. The first Agent Smith flies off while the one it collides into flips towards the ground. Viewing in slow motion, the prosthetic wig on the actor flies off and stays attached to his head, comes on, and flies off before finally coming on as he hits the ground. Better visible in slow motion, but at another scene after this one, you can also see many of the wigs fly off the actors as they fly back. Revealing mistakes: When Neo is fighting the many Smith agents, if you watch the scenes in slow-motion, various Smith-faces are obviously computer animated and/or stunt doubles. Continuity: In the highway scene when Trinity is driving the Cadillac in the shoulder, agents try to ram her car, smashing the left rear view mirror. Moments later the agent is seen doing the exact same action and the left rear view mirror crumples again. Revealing mistakes: During the highway sequence, the camera passes under a few tractor-trailers and during the pass-under, the trucks have no axles. At around 1:31, you can see this. Continuity: In the car chase scene with the twins, right when the gold Tahoe gets between Trinity and the twins, a sign can be seen saying that Paterson Pass is 1/2 mile away, in the opposite direction. This sign is visible looking from the front of the car to the back. When they force the squad car into the water barrels and get off the highway, it is at Paterson Pass and they have not turned around. Revealing mistakes: During the Burly Brawl, bright green marking tape can be seen on the ground in several shots. Revealing mistakes: During the highway chase/fight scene, the traffic is moving toward the camera but there is a "Speed Limit 65" sign also facing toward the camera, revealing that ALL the traffic is moving the wrong way on the highway. Continuity: In the Freeway Chase, Morpheus stabs a sword into the side of the truck that he is standing on as he approaches Trinity and The Keymaker. In order to snatch The Keymaker from Trinity's bike, he placed it low down - near the wheels and stood on the hilt. Later on in the scene, when he's fighting agent Thompson he is struck to the ground, near the edge of the truck roof. He spots the sword which is now mere inches from the roof - close enough for him to grab while remaining hunched over the edge, which certainly would not have been possible in its previous location. Furthermore in the scenes leading up to this, the sword has vanished from the side of the truck, most noticeable when the camera pans around the entire vehicle. (I thought there were two transports side by each and Morpheus stabbed the truck he was standing on but then threw the keymaker to the other truck. Therefore there shouldn't have been a sword to recover because it was stuck to a completely different truck.) Revealing mistakes: In the Burly Brawl scene, as the many Smiths dog-pile Neo, the shots cut from a wide angle of the dog-pile, to the close up of Smith speaking to Neo. The green-tinted lighting in the close up shots reveal them to be live-action, while the wide angle shots are of a normal tint and obviously computer animated. Revealing mistakes: After the Nebuchadnezzar enters to Zion for the first time, Neo, Trinity, Link and the Boy are walking through the deck. Neo's head connector is missing in several close shots of the back of his head. Revealing mistakes: In the highway chase scene an agent leapfrogs onto the hood of a moving vehicle which crushes into the ground and flips over in slow motion. As the car flips it can be clearly seen that it's drive train and gas tank are missing. Revealing mistakes: When one of the twins is chasing trinity, Morpheus and the key maker, the twin's arm gets caught in the door and his arm gets shot, then when the door is let go, he heals his bloody arm, but it is bloody on his other arm. See Also *Quotes from The Matrix Reloaded Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:Mistakes